Rock Solid
by Sami Marie
Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin’s unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold. Final Chapter Now Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N: So ever since I finished "There's Still Plenty to Learn" I've been waiting for a new story idea to come to me and it finally did. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 1:**

One week had passed since Kevin's funeral; two weeks had passed since she'd received the call that there had been an accident and that he'd died instantly. Numbly Penelope Garcia had hung up and immediately dialed Derek Morgan's number. He'd answered on the first ring and had rushed over when all she'd been able to say was, "Derek."

From that night on he was her rock. He was the one that held her when she cried and the one that wiped away all of her tears. All the while trying to make her believe everything was going to be okay. It wasn't though and as Garcia waited in her bathroom for the results of the pregnancy test she'd just taken she knew things were never going to be the same again, let alone okay.

Sure enough five minutes later the results clearly indicated that she was pregnant with a dead man's baby.

"Baby girl, you alright in there," She heard her rock call out from the other side of the bathroom door. She wasn't able to find any words to answer him with though so instead she continued to stare at the stick in her shaky hand.

Silent still she remained as he let himself inside the bathroom before making his way over to her and pulling her into his strong arms. "Baby girl, you're scaring me. I need you to tell me what's wrong." He pleaded once she was in his arms.

Sighing against his chest Garcia gathered up her strength and pulled away before showing him the pregnancy test.

He looked at the stick then back at her before asking, "This is positive isn't it?"

She nodded, "I don't know what I'm going to do. Kevin and I wouldn't be ready for this even if he was alive and I'm even less ready for it now that he's gone."

"I know," Morgan said as he tried to think of the right thing to say next. Moments later the words came to him, "Here's what we're going to do tomorrow we're going to get you to a doctor, make sure everything's okay and we'll go from there, alright?"

She nodded again before it dawned on her that he'd said we, "Derek what are you saying?"

Morgan looked her directly in the eyes before answering, "I'm saying that if you decide to keep the baby that I'll be here for you and the baby."

"No," Garcia said as she shook her head adamantly, "I couldn't ask you to do that, it's not fair to you."

"Yeah I know you wouldn't ask me,' Morgan agreed, "You wouldn't ask anyone; you'd find a way to raise this kid on your own and do a great job at it just like my mom did with me and my sisters. However unlike her you don't have to do it on your own. This kid deserves a father and since it can't be Kevin it might as well be me."

Garcia shook her head in disbelief as she listened to him. She was completely amazed by how willing he really was to do this for her, for a baby that wasn't his. As amazed as she was though she wasn't in the least bit surprised Derek Morgan was the type of man that would do anything for those he cared about. When he was finished she smiled at him before saying, "You'd be a great father, handsome."

Smiling back he said, "Then it's settled gorgeous, now let's get you to bed." And with that said he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to bed.

Soon she was settled against him just as she had slept for the past two weeks, but this time Morgan remained wide awake long after she had drifted off. His mind was running amuck with all that had transpired. Not a single thought though was of regret, he had meant what he'd said. He didn't mind being there for her, for the baby. What she couldn't know was the real reason behind his decision, at least not right now. She couldn't know that he wasn't just doing this because he loved her, but because somewhere along the line he'd fallen in love with her and that he'd give anything for this baby to actually be his. And with that in mind he too drifted off to sleep.

_**The next morning…**_

The next day Garcia awoke before him and for a few moments she just stared at him as he continued to snore softly. Eventually with snippets of last night plying back she slipped out of bed so that she could make a couple of phone calls without waking him. The first one was to her doctor who said that she could fit her in this afternoon. The second was to JJ so that she wouldn't have to go to the appointment alone.

"Good morning beautiful," She heard after hanging up. Turning she saw a freshly showered Morgan standing there.

"Good morning yourself, handsome," She greeted back before going onto say that JJ had agreed to go with her to the doctor.

"Are you sure," Morgan asked, "Because I can sneak out of work early if you want."

Garcia nodded, "JJ's still on maternity leave so it's easier for her than it is for you. Besides I think you're doing enough already."

"Alright baby girl," He agreed as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, "I'm going to head to work. Call me if you need anything."

"I will," She replied as she watched him leave.

_**20 minutes later BAU Bullpen…**_

__"How is she," Emily Prentiss asked as Morgan walked over to his desk and sat down. This had become their routine of sorts over the past couple of weeks

"Good considering everything," Morgan said giving his usual answer as he kicked his feet up, "JJ and Henry are keeping her company today."

"That's good," Emily remarked before asking, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, why," He replied too quickly.

"Because I know seeing her in so much pain is killing you," Emily answered, "Not to mention the fact that you're completely in love with her."

"Yeah well that doesn't matter right now," Morgan said, "She's got enough to deal with as it is."

"Morgan you're going to have to tell her eventually," Emily warned.

"I know and I will," Morgan agreed, "It just can't be right now."

Emily just nodded there wasn't any use arguing with him.

_**Meanwhile back at Garcia's apartment…**_

__"Wait so you're telling me he offered to be a father to your baby,' JJ interrupted after listening to her son's godmother explain what had happened last night.

Garcia nodded, 'Yeah unbelievable isn't it?"

"No," JJ answered with a shake of her head, "Shocking yes, but I'm not at all surprised he'd do anything for you."

"I know he would and I love him for it," Garcia replied, "But I still think it's asking too much of him."

"Garcia if Morgan didn't want to or if he didn't think he could handle it then he wouldn't have offered in the first place," JJ said in an attempt to reassure her friend.

"I know," Garcia said with a nod, "Everything just seems so overwhelming to me now."

"That's why you have us," JJ said, "We're all family; we take care of our own. Morgan's proving that."

"He definitely is," Garcia agreed, "And I wouldn't be able to get through any of this without him or you guys."

The two of them continued to talk and watch Henry for the next three hours until it was time for Garcia to head to the doctor. While there Garcia's pregnancy was reconfirmed. She was approximately eight weeks along according to Dr. Lewis and so far everything looked good. Therefore with a prescription for prenatal vitamins in hand Garcia left feeling much more excited about the baby than she had been last night and this morning.

_**After the appointment…**_

"So back to your place," JJ asked once they were back in her car.

"No," Garcia said with a shake of her head.

"Let me guess," JJ interrupted, "To work. You want to tell the whole gang while you still have the courage to do so."

"Yeah," Garcia answered, "Like you said their family."

"Alright," JJ agreed with a smile as she drove in that direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N: Wow I honestly wasn't expecting the response I got for the first chapter. However I'm really glad you all seem to like the idea for this story. Anyways the goal for me is to try and post a chapter each day; that might not always be the case though because this story isn't coming to me as fast as my two others did. **

**Chapter 2:**

Morgan had just finished a phone consultation when he saw Garcia and JJ getting off the elevator. "Is everything alright," He asked as he quickly made his way over to them.

Garcia nodded as she leaned into his hug. "I'm fine," She whispered, "So is the baby."

"Good to hear," He said back as he pulled away. Turning to JJ he asked, "How's motherhood these days?"

"It's great," JJ answered as little Henry wiggled in her arms, "Garcia, here wants to go ahead and tell everyone now."

"You sure about this," Morgan questioned.

"Yeah I am, their family so they deserve to know," Garcia answered with a small smile,

Morgan nodded and proceeded to walk with Garcia back to the bullpen; JJ meanwhile went to drag Hotch and Rossi out their offices.

Moments later they joined the rest of the group and Morgan gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze before Garcia proceeded to tell the rest of the team her news.

_That certainly explains a lot. _Emily thought to herself as Garcia spoke. _Yep… that could definitely explain why Morgan was so adamant about not telling her how he really felt. _Emily then smiled before stepping forward to give Garcia a hug. "This one's going to come out knowing everything there is to know about computers," She whispered.

"If it's anything like me or Kevin then you are right it definitely will," Garcia whispered back.

Reid was next to offer a bittersweet congratulations followed by Rossi and lastly the leader of the team, Hotch.

Once the congratulations were over Morgan glanced at Garcia, who nodded at him to go ahead. Clearing his throat he said, "As long as we're announcing things here I have one of my own. I umm… I've offered to help Garcia raise the baby."

Emily and company a bit shocked by that news offered no comment; instead they watched Morgan walk both Garcia and JJ out of the bullpen.

"Go home and get some rest alright, baby girl,' Morgan ordered softly once they reached the elevator.

"Alright," Garcia agreed only because to her surprise she was feeling pretty tired.

"Good," Morgan replied, "I'll grab some dinner after work."

She nodded once again and then she and JJ were gone.

As he made his way back tot the bullpen he saw Rossi gesturing him over and with a nod he made his way over to the eldest member of the team, "Yeah," He asked.

"Are you sure about this," Rossi asked cutting right to the chase.

Morgan nodded, "Look last night she was terrified, didn't think she could do this on her own. What was I supposed to do?"

Rossi nodded before going onto say, "I just wanted to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I do," Morgan answered quickly.

"Alright," Rossi replied before going on to say, "I get it Morgan, I really do. All of us would do anything for her. The question is whether or not you're doing because like us you love her or because you're in love with her."

Just like he'd said to Emily earlier Morgan's reply to that remark was curt and simple, "That doesn't matter right now."

Rather than arguing with him about that like Emily, Rossi didn't push the subject any further; instead the two men just went back to work. That didn't mean he agreed with Morgan however. In fact to be honest if you asked him it did matter and Morgan was fooling him if he thought otherwise.

_**Later that evening…**_

__Morgan brooded until at last work was over for the day. Garcia meanwhile had curled up on her couch as soon as she'd gotten home and had sent JJ on her way just before falling asleep.

"Hey baby girl," Morgan called out as he let himself into her apartment with dinner in hand.

"Hey handsome," She greeted back with her eye only half-open.

He smiled before saying, "I hope Chinese sits well with you."

"Give it here I'm famished," Was her reply as she sat up and reached for the food.

"Alright," Morgan replied before handing the food over to her.

He then sat down and for the several minutes the two of them ate in silence neither saying a word until they were both full.

"Dr. Lewis says I've been really lucky so far," Garcia remarked once she was finished eating.

"Oh how so," Morgan asked.

"I haven't really had a lot of morning sickness," Garcia answered, "Other than what I thought was just the flu last month. Of course I now know that it wasn't that."

"Yeah you are lucky,' Morgan replied, "Sarah was absolutely miserable according to Mom."

"Yeah I remember you saying that," Garcia replied.

"Then again she's got two now," Morgan added, "So apparently she wasn't that miserable."

Garcia smiled at that remark before saying, "Well if she's anything like your mom then she was meant to be a mother."

"Yeah she got the best of both our parents," Morgan agreed, "Desiree on the other hand is something else entirely."

"Then theirs you all completely wonderful,' Garcia teased with a grin.

Morgan grinned back before saying, "I'm betting the only one who will agree with you on that is my mom. My sisters on the other hand would have no problem telling you what a brat I was and still am in their opinion."

Garcia shook her head, "All siblings are like that."

"That they are," Morgan agreed, "Besides I've got just as much dirt on them as they have on me if not more."

With that he stood up and grabbed the empty take-out containers so that he could throw them away. Once that was done he sat back down on the couch and wrapped an arm around her when she snuggled up against him.

"You comfortable," He asked a few minutes later,

She nodded and that's pretty much how they spent the rest of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N: : Okay so apparently the overwhelming response to the first chapter wasn't a fluke because you guys responded just as well to the second chapter as well. Which of course I'm very thankful for and with that in mind I'm shutting up and giving you the next chapter to enjoy.**

**Chapter 3:**

The rest of the week past by rather quickly, Garcia remained at home but like JJ she would return to work on Monday. She spent most of her time growing more and more accustomed to the fact that she was indeed pregnant. The rest of the team meanwhile busied themselves at Quantico with several phone consultations. On Friday when 5pm rolled around Morgan was the first to wave good bye to the team and head on his way.

After a quick stop at his own apartment he headed to Garcia's. About half way there his phone rang and with a smile he answered it when he noticed that it was his mom calling, "Hey Mom, what's up?"

_"Not much, same old, same old here," His mom answered before saying, "I'm guessing you're still staying with Penelope since you aren't answering you home phone."_

"Yeah she needs me right now," Morgan replied.

_Fran smiled just as she always did when her son talked about his friend, Penelope, "Speaking of her that's why I'm calling. How's she doing?"_

"She's doing right all things considered," Morgan answered, "She had another big shock this week."

_"Nothing bad right," Fran interrupted with concern._

"No nothing bad mom," He reassured, "It would have been a big shock even if Kevin was alive. I'm hoping though that I was able to ease her worries."

_"I'm sure you were, Derek," His mom replied before asking, "Would I be prying if I asked what exactly happened?"_

"No I don't think so," Morgan replied as pulled into a parking spot next to Garcia's car, "Tell you what I'm heading inside now. Maybe talking with you would do her some good."

_"Alright," Fran agreed._

Once Morgan was inside he looked over at Garcia and mouthed, "It's my mom," before handing her his cell phone.

"Hi Fran, how are you," She greeted like they were old friends. In truth that's exactly what they had become over the years thanks to Morgan.

_"I'm good," Fran answered, "It's you I've been worried about and Derek was just telling me that you had another shock this week."_

Garcia smiled to herself as she listened to the concern in the older woman's voice, "Yeah you could say that I found out that I'm pregnant."

_"Oh congratulations, dear," Fran replied, "Although I'm sure it would be more joyous under different circumstances."_

"Yeah I'm starting to see it as more of a blessing," Garcia admitted, "At first though I was just overwhelmed by it. Your son, the angel that he is though, eased my fears."

_"Yeah well he's gotten good at that over the years," Was Fran's response, "Chalk it up to growing up in a house full of women."_

"That's probably true," Garcia agreed before saying, "But I'm betting he didn't tell you what he's offered to do, now did he?"

_"No he hasn't, but knowing my son I can probably guess," Morgan's mom answered, "He offered to help you raise the baby didn't he?"_

"That he did," Garcia answered.

_"Sound's just like him," Fran reasoned, "Especially considering he'd do anything in the world for you."_

"I know he would and I'd do anything for him, believe me I would," Garcia replied quickly, "However I would have never asked him this, not in a million years."

_"I know you wouldn't." Fran reassured, "But trust me when I say raising kids on your own isn't easy. You need all the help you can get."_

"Alright I will," Garcia agreed before asking her if she wanted to talk to her son some again.

_"Sure but if you need some one to talk to you call me okay,' Fran answered, "Even if it's to complain about my son."_

"I will," Garcia agreed again before walking into the kitchen and hand Morgan his cell phone back.

Once she'd done that she returned back to her spot on the couch and could only hear snippets of their conversation before he hung up minutes later.

Garcia shook her head at him as he made his way over to her, "I can't believe you made me tell her everything."

Morgan grinned sheepishly before saying, "Yeah sorry about that, but I'm sure you handled it better than I would have."

"Just teasing you,' Garcia replied, "Besides I think a talk worth your mom was just what I needed."

Morgan nodded, "I'm glad because she's quite fond of you, you know."

Garcia nodded to show him that she did before saying, "But that's only because you tell her nothing but good things about me."

"Yeah but that's only because there's nothing at all bad to say about you, beautiful," Morgan argued back smoothly.

Garcia shook her heed once again before saying, "You're such a flatterer."

Smiling he wrapped an arm around her and rested his hand on her stomach before saying, "Yeah I know but it's one of the many things you love about me."

Can't argue with you there, handsome," Garcia replied before placing her hand on top of his.

Morgan gave no response; instead he looked down at their hands. Hers lay on top of his. His lay on her stomach, her stomach, where a baby, one he'd offered to help raise was. It was in that moment that it all became really real to him because in that moment the offer he'd made became a promise. Their joined hands solidified that promise and it was a promise he'd die trying to keep.

"Hey,' Garcia said to break to the silence moments later, "Why so serious all of the sudden?"

Tearing his gaze away from their joined hands his eyes met hers for a moment before he answered, "It just became real to me. This, you're having a baby."

"I know," Garcia replied before going on to say, "And as much as I wish Kevin was still here. I want you to know that I'm just as glad that you're here with me."

He smiled and brought her hand still joined with his up to his lips before saying, 'I wouldn't be anywhere else, baby girl."

She just nodded in response to that before laying her head on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N: Thank you guys once again for continuing your wonderful response and with that in mind I give you the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 4:**

_**Monday morning…**_

__"It's just hormones I'm fine," Garcia kept reassuring Morgan over and over when Monday morning rolled around.

Morgan nodded at her despite how unsure he was of that very fact. To him she just seemed to have no energy at all; instead of being her usual bubbly self she'd spent much of the weekend with her eyes closed and her head on him or a pillow.

"Seriously," She said as they headed out the door for work, "If I get worn out I'll call it a day, alright hot stuff."

"Alright," Morgan agreed, "In the meantime I'll just worry about you."

She smiled before saying, "And I'll appreciate it very much despite how annoying it is."

He just smiled back in response as he opened the car door for her.

_**45 minutes later, BAU Headquarters…**_

__"Good to have you both back," Emily said to both Garcia and JJ as they waited for this morning's briefing to start.

Reid nodded in agreement before JJ spoke, "It feels like I've been gone forever."

"Three months away from this job is a lifetime," Morgan piped up, "I can't imagine being away from it for that long."

"Try 10 years," Rossi said as he joined them in the conference room.

"You bring up a very good point," JJ replied with a smile they had all missed seeing while she was gone before their leader, Hotch, walked in. Once he called the meeting to order it was back to normal for them as JJ stood up to present their next case.

Garcia perhaps more so than the others was grateful for this return to normalcy because that meant that Morgan—God bless his handsome soul—would have something else to concentrate on besides her.

Nearly one hour later the team was on the jet to Utah where four high-school girls had been murdered in the past month. Seeing Morgan reaching for his phone JJ made her way over to him and whispered, "Let her be."

Huh?" Morgan questioned.

"I said let her be," JJ repeated before explaining how Will had been the same way with her while she was pregnant, "If something's wrong she'll call you."

"I know she will… I just…" Morgan replied.

He was however quickly interrupted by JJ, "Yes I know you're worried about her, we all are. But hovering isn't going to make any of this better."

Morgan nodded and was surprisingly able to resist the urge to call her until well after they had decided to call it a night in Utah.

"Hey baby girl," He greeted when she answered on the first ring.

_"How's Utah, my chocolate Adonis," Was her reply._

"Cold," Was his answer, "It's snowing as we speak, how are you?"

_"Good," Garcia said and she really was despite being on her own for the first night since Kevin's death._

"Ok I just wanted to check on you before I make an attempt at sleeping," Morgan replied.

_Garcia smiled as she shook her head, "Don't worry that pretty head of yours I'm about to head to bed myself."_

"Well, good night then Mama," Morgan said.

_"Same to you my love," Garcia said right back before hanging up._

Much to Morgan's dismay it took three more weeks and three more victims before they were finally able to nail the unsub. As soon as the team returned to headquarters none of them were at all surprised to see him head directly to Garcia's bunker.

_**Garcia's bunker…**_

__Morgan, himself, was also not all surprised to find her dosing lightly in her chair when he entered her domain moments later. Quietly he moved over to her and whispered, "Missed me gorgeous?"

With a sleepy smile Garcia opened her eyes to see that her dark knight had at long last returned, "Of course I did sweet cheeks."

He smiled back at her and thought to himself that she seemed to be glowing more than she usually did. Not to mention the fact that at nearly three months pregnant her curvaceous body was even curvier.

"What," She prompted when he continued to just stare at her.

"Nothing," He answered quickly before sheepishly admitting that pregnancy seemed to suit her.

"Why thank you," She said in response to that compliment, "Just wait until I look like a beach whale though."

"Not possible," Morgan replied with an adamant shake of his head before pulling her up to her feet, "Let's go home."

"Alright, lead the way my love," She agreed as she grabbed her purse and followed him out the door.

On the way out they waved goodbye to the team and one hour later they were finishing up dinner at her apartment.

"Ugh!" Morgan groaned out loud as he set his empty plate on the coffee table.

"Long three weeks, huh, handsome," Garcia asked with concern as she watched him.

He nodded, "Yeah I don't any of us slept much towards the end."

Garcia nodded knowing all too well that the longer a case lasted the less any of them slept, "I can't say the same," She then went on to say, "All I did besides what you guys needed me to do was sleep."

"Yeah but you need the rest right now," Morgan replied.

"Yeah I'm just hoping I'll at least get some of my energy back," Garcia agreed.

"Well according to our young genius you should have more energy in your second trimester," Morgan informed as he squeezed her hand.

Garcia smiled, "That's exactly what my doctor said, but enough of that for now I think it's time for you to get some rest."

He just nodded before resting his head on her shoulder.

Within a matter of seconds his eyes were closed and he was snoring. Smiling Garcia closed her eyes too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N: Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N: Man I can't even begin to tell you what a pain this chapter was to write. I'm pretty sure this is about the fifth draft of it and it's completely different than what I had intended. Anyways thanks once again for all the reviews and do me a favor keep them coming.**

**Chapter 5:**

It occurred to Morgan more than once over the next two weeks that his resolve not to tell her how he felt was in danger of crumbling. In fact more than once he had almost said to hell with it and told her just how desperately in love with her he was. 

The first time it happened was a week after the team's return form Utah. Hotch had granted him permission so with in mind he had accompanied Garcia to her three-month checkup. While there they'd gotten to hear the baby's heartbeat; it had literally blown them both away when they'd heard what sounded like a galloping horse.

"That's your baby's heartbeat, "The doctor had said after explaining it was well with in the normal range because it was over 120 beats per minute.

As they continued to listen to it for the next few minutes Morgan had watched Garcia's face light up more and more. By the time the doctor had left them alone she looked positively radiant and before he knew it he found himself kissing her. Yes it had indeed been a very close call, but he had quickly pulled away before she was able to see it as anything more than a friendly peck.

The second time had happened just before lunch today when Morgan found her crying in her bunker for what she claimed was no reason at all. It had taken every ounce of his will power not to kiss each of her tears away one by one. Instead though he had crouched down and brushed a few of them away before wrapping his arms around her. It was a decision he was more than glad he made especially when he realized just whose name she was mumbling.

"What about Kevin, sweetheart," he'd finally asked once her sobs had lessened a little.

"Today's his birthday," She said quietly, "How could I have forgotten?"

"You didn't forget," Morgan had replied in an effort to comfort her, "You just miss him that's all."

"Are you sure," She'd questioned.

'Yes I'm sure,' He'd answered before going onto say, "Besides if that drunken idiot hadn't gotten behind the wheel we wouldn't even be having this conversation. You and he would be out celebrating life and this baby."

Unaware of how much that very thought pained him Garcia had smiled sadly before saying, "We would wouldn't we?"

"Yes and baby girl, nobody celebrates life better than you," Morgan had agreed.

Moments later he had bidden her fair well and headed off to get some lunch. As he ate it gave him some much needed time alone to gather his thoughts. Yes his resolve might be crumbling but he was going to have to hold it together because this morning's events had given him another reason to keep his feelings to himself. There was no way in hell he could dump his feelings on her when it was obvious she still loved someone else. And with that in mind he quickly finished eating and headed back to work.

_**Less than an hour later…**_

"Morgan what are you doing tonight," Morgan heard the youngest member of their team, Reid, who had just gotten back from lunch as well ask

"Nothing much, why you asking kid," Morgan replied as he sat down at his desk.

"Umm, well Emily said that she and JJ wanted some time alone with Garcia this evening and that it was my job to keep you away," Reid answered sheepishly.

"Don't worry kid I have no intentions of being anywhere near that apartment to night," Morgan reassured, "In fact tell you what if they want to have their girls night tonight then we can a guys night out, what do you say?"

Reid thankfully nodded glad that it hadn't taken much effort on his part to do what Emily had basically ordered him to do.

_**Later that night…**_

__"I'm on my way out, baby girl," Morgan said as he picked up his leather jacket and slipped it on.

"Alright, don't party too hard with the boys of the BAU tonight," Garcia replied as she reached up to hug him goodbye.

"I promise," Morgan agreed and after quickly placing a kiss to her forehead he was gone. On his way out he saw both Emily and JJ and smiled as he watched them head inside.

Twenty minutes later he arrived at the team's usual hangout and found Rossi, Hotch, and Reid at their usual corner table. Nodding at them he made his way over to the bar and ordered a beer before joining them.

"Hey what's up," He said in greeting as he sat down.

"Not much," Rossi answered in between sips of his scotch, "I heard Garcia had a rough morning."

Morgan nodded, "Today would've been his birthday."

"It's been what two months since he died," Hotch asked.

"Just about," Morgan answered.

_**Meanwhile back at Garcia's apartment…**_

__"Talk to us," Emily urged as she and JJ sat down on either side of Garcia.

"About what," Garcia said as she reached her hand in the bag of chips she had on her lap.

"Come on Pen," JJ said, "We both know today wasn't an easy day for you."

"It wasn't," Garcia agreed as she resisted the urge to cry again, "I miss him and I hate that this baby is never going to know Kevin."

The two other women just listened as she continued to talk, "We were starting to drift apart you know, but I think the baby would've brought us closer again, despite it not being something either of us had planned on."

"Kevin adored you," JJ said when she was finished.

"I know he did," Garcia agreed, "And I adored him he was the perfect guy for me to be with after I got shot."

Emily nodded once again before saying, "Ok enough of that no more being sad. Let's watch a funny movie and pig out."

"Sounds good to me," Garcia agreed as she shoved another handful of chips into her mouth.

And that's exactly what they did.

_**Back across town…**_

__"How many is that," Rossi asked Morgan as he arrived back with another round of drinks.

Girls had approached him all night asking him to dance and Reid, Rossi, and Hotch had all watched him politely turn every single one of them down.

"Don't know, don't care," Morgan answered as he took his drink form the older man.

Sitting down Rossi shook his head, the young man had it bad and seemed intent on torturing himself. Unlike the before though he didn't push subject; instead they chatted about other things and slowly one by one they all left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N: Thank you all once again for all the lovely reviews you keep sending my way, they rock and so do you. Unfortunately today's chapter will probably be the only one you guys get this weekend because you guys have caught up to what I already had written. Therefore instead of posting tomorrow I'll probably just get some more chapters written and resume with daily posts on Monday.**

**Chapter 6:**

_**Two days later…**_

__"Long night," Hotch questioned as he walked into the break room where an exhausted looking Morgan was downing a cup of coffee.

Morgan just nodded as he poured himself another cup of coffee. Last night had indeed been that, very long night. Garcia had been in a very flirtatious mood since she'd woken up and it was something the whole team had dealt with all day long. Sadly it had only gotten worse after work. Hell at one point he had even excused himself to go take a shower. It was all in a desperate attempt to keep himself from showing her just what her teasing was doing to him. Of course hearing her call out that his shower would be more fun with some company hadn't helped matters and so as a result the shower he had taken was a very cold one.

Freshly showered ten minutes later he walked back out to find her rummaging around the kitchen. "What you doing baby girl, "He'd asked.

"I think I ate them all," Had been her response.

Grinning he said, "If you're referring to the Doritos you finished off earlier then yes their all gone." He had then offered to run out to the store and get her some more.

"Would you mind," She had asked with a smile, "Oh and pick up some Rocky Road ice cream too."

"Alright," he agreed before grabbing his car keys and heading out.

Snapping out his thoughts he finally gave his boos more of an answer than his previous nod. He was explaining to Hotch about how she'd crumbled up the chips on top of the ice cream.

"That's disgusting," They both heard the youngest member of their team say.

Morgan shook his head as he turned to face a very green looking Reid, "No what's disgusting is the entire bottle of hot sauce she proceeded to pour on top of it all."

"Eww!" Was all Reid said before he ran over to the nearest trash can and threw up.

"What's wrong with him," Emily asked making her presence known.

"He's a bit grossed out by Garcia's latest food craving," Hotch answered before exiting the break room.

"I don't want to know do I," Emily asked as Morgan poured himself yet another cup of coffee.

"No you don't," A now recovered Reid answered.

Emily nodded before saying, "I'm assuming the craving put a halt to all the flirting, right?

"Only after she basically offered to join me in the shower," Morgan replied as the three of them left the break room and made their way to the bull pen.

Emily laughed at that before she leaned over and whispered, "Maybe her flirting wouldn't torture you so much if you told her how you felt."

Morgan just shook his head before actually admitting, "I'd do it if it weren't for the fact that she's still in love with Kevin."

"Morgan I don't think she was ever as in love with him as she thinks was right now," Emily said in attempt to argue with him, "She's just grieving and hormonal right now."

"Yeah but until I'm sure of that I'm keeping my feelings to myself, alright," Morgan said with finality before turning his attention to a file on his desk.

Emily nodded wishing there was a way that she could make this better for the both of them.

About an hour later her and Reid watched Morgan leave to go check on Garcia for the first time that day. It was something he did at least three times a day if not more. As soon as he was Reid looked over at Emily and said, "Do you know how many girls he turned down the other night?"

"He did what," Emily asked he curiously.

"About ten different women asked him to dance the other night at the bar and he told them all no," Reid explained.

"Interesting," Was Emily's only comment. It appeared that he was even more in love with her than she'd originally thought.

_**Garcia's bunker…**_

__"What's up baby girl," Morgan asked as he stepped into her bunker and watched as her quickly type something into a search engine.

"Not much handsome," Garcia answered as she paused what she was doing and turned to him with a smile, "JJ asked me too look up something for her"

Morgan nodded as made his way over to her. He then proceeded to tell her Reid's reaction to her snack last night.

"You are not right," she said with a shake of her head before adding, "You should tell him it tasted really good though."

"I'll pass that along," Morgan replied, "But I seriously doubt that he'll believe you."

Garcia nodded before instructing him to wait while she emailed her findings to JJ.

He complied and settled down in the empty chair beside her. When she was finished a couple of minutes later she noticed that he had dosed off.

"Wake up, hot stuff," she whispered as she leaned over and kissed his brow.

"Don't want to," He mumbled sounding just like a little kid.

"I know you don't but you also don't want Hotch coming in here and dragging you out." Garcia replied.

"Okay, you win," he said as he opened his eyes.

"Good now go back to work and I'll come get you for lunch here in a bit," She said as he stood up.

With a final wink her direction he waved good by and made his way back to the bull pen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N: So as promised I did get some more writing done yesterday therefore today's chapter is ready for your reading pleasure. Unfortunately it will probably be Wednesday before I'm able to post another chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

**Chapter 7:**

It turned out the information Garcia had been looking up for JJ pertained to their next case so the following day the team was on their way to Yuma, Arizona where six adolescent boys had been taken over the past three months. The authorities there were getting desperate. Not a single boy had been found and the trail had run completely cold.

Fueled by anger and eager to have something to take his mind off his feelings Morgan threw himself into the case over the next two weeks. In the end the victory was only small because they'd only been able to save one of the boys. Nonetheless they'd gotten the sick bastard and at the moment they were on their way back to Quantico.

"We're not going to make on time are we," Emily asked half-way through the flight.

Morgan shook his head. Garcia had a sonogram scheduled for today and to say she was excited to find out the sex of the baby would be the understatement of the year; in fact the last two nights he'd talked to her that's all she'd been able to talk about, "No her appointment's in twenty minutes."

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it," Emily replied, "You'll be there tonight to celebrate the news with her."

"I'm betting it's a girl," JJ added with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why," Reid asked curiously looking up from the book he'd been reading.

"Because it's time for a girl, we've got Jack and Henry, what we need now is a girl," JJ answered.

"Yeah but do you really think the world is ready for another Garcia," Reid asked.

"He brings up a point," Emily conceded, "But I'm with JJ a little girl would be a nice addition to the fold."

Morgan didn't say a word but the truth was he wouldn't mind it being a little girl especially if it was anything like her mother.

_**Three hours later…**_

__The team had just stepped off the airplane when Morgan's phone rang, "Hey baby girl," Morgan greeted, "You done with your appointment yet/"

_"Yeah I just got done, handsome," Garcia answered excitedly, "Do want me to tell you now or wait till your home tonight?"_

"Well we just got off the plane, so what do you say you meet me and the gang for dinner, you can tell us then," Morgan answered as the rest of the team watched him intently.

_"Alright, I'm craving pasta, so about Bellario's in a half hour," Garcia agreed._

"Sounds good gorgeous I'll see you in a few," Morgan agreed as well before hanging up. Once he flipped his phone shut he looked at them and asked, "Bellario's you guys up for it?"

"Of course," They all agreed one by one even Hotch.

Less than a half hour later they all arrived at the little Italian restaurant and quickly made their way inside and over to where Garcia was already seated.

Garcia stood up as they approached the table and received a hug from all of them before they all took a seat. Once they were seated she smiled really big before saying, "I'm having a girl."

"You are," Morgan said in wonder.

"Yes I am, isn't that wonderful," Garcia replied.

Breaking into a huge grin Morgan leaned over before he could stop himself and kissed her. "More than wonderful," Morgan agreed mere seconds after he quickly pulled away. He then stood up and excused himself.

"Oh my god I was just telling them I thought is was going to be girl," JJ said to Garcia who wasn't paying attention because she was too busy watching Morgan head towards the restrooms at the front of the restaurant.

"You, what," A very distracted Garcia said as she tried to shake off the feeling she had about the kiss Morgan had just given her. Something was different about it. It wasn't like the chaste friendly kisses he sometimes gave her on the lips. No this was something more; the question was what was it?

"I said I bet everyone on the plane that it was a girl," JJ repeated.

"Yeah she claimed after two boys it was time for a girl to join the fold," Rossi added as he leaned across the table and congratulated her.

Garcia just smiled at that before saying, "Well to be honest I was really hoping for a girl."

A couple minutes after mentally berating himself for kissing her in front of everyone Morgan rejoined them.

"You okay," Garcia asked as he sat back down beside her.

'I'm fine," He answered hoping that nobody would pick up on the tension in his voice.

Garcia nodded deciding she would talk to him alter tonight when they were alone.

The celebration continued as they placed their orders and as they all ate their fair share of delicious pasta.

_**An hour later…**_

__As soon as they were inside Garcia's apartment she took a deep breath before asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing baby girl," He quickly answered, "I'm just really tired. Happy, but tired alright?"

"Are you sure because you seemed fine until you kissed me," Garcia asked rather than letting the subject go.

"Yes I'm fine. I just got caught up in the moment, sorry if the kiss offended you," Morgan said as he sat down on the couch.

Sitting down right next to him she shook her head, "Offend me Derek, how could someone as sexy as you kissing me be offensive."

Morgan smiled, "Well when you put it that way…"

"Oh stop," Garcia cutting him off before he could finish, "If it wasn't a big deal like you say then we'll just forget the kiss happened, alright?"

"Sounds good to me," Morgan said in agreement even if that was the last thing he actually wanted to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the loving reviews and I really apologize for the delay on this chapter but I had some things come up. Anyways I know it's not an incredibly long one but it's really just a transitional chapter leading up to a big moment in the next one that I know you guy will all love. So with that in mind enjoy this chapter and don't forget as always to leave a review**

**Chapter 8**

Forgetting about the kiss may have been the last thing either one them had really wanted to do but forget it they did because two days later the team was flying out on another case. This time it was Connecticut. It was one of many cases over the next few weeks for the team and as a result the team was never home for more than three days at a time.

When she wasn't helping the team Garcia busied herself with preparations for her daughter's arrival. In fact despite Morgan's protests on the phone this morning she'd told him that she was going to start converting her guestroom into a nursery.

"Just wait till I get home," He'd pleaded.

"Nonsense," Had been her reply although she had promised not to do any heavy lifting.

Knowing that was the only compromise he was going to get from her Morgan had told her to be careful before hanging up. It was now three hours later and it was obvious to everyone that Morgan was distracted with worry.

"How much do you love me," JJ asked as Morgan walked over to her.

"That all depends on whether or not you were able to talk any sense into your son's godmother," Morgan answered with a smile as he looked up from the file he had been looking at.

JJ just shook her head before going on to say, "I wasn't able to do that. I was however able to convince Will do go over there and help her. He should be knocking on her door any minute now."

"Thanks," Morgan said, "Tell Will I owe him big time."

"I will," JJ agreed, "But he adores her, furthermore he loves me so he doesn't mind at all."

Morgan nodded before getting back to work.

_**Meanwhile back in Quantico at Garcia's apartment…**_

__"What brings you here my southern comfort," Garcia said as she opened her door and saw Will standing there with Henry.

Will grinned just like he had the first time she'd given him that nickname before answering, "Day off and I was told to come here and make you didn't do anything you shouldn't be doing. Plus Henry here's been asking to see his favorite aunt all morning."

"He has," Garcia replied, "Well in that case hand the handsome fellow over."

"Okay, but show me what you want done first," Will agreed as he followed her inside.

After handing a very happy Henry over to her they made their way to Garcia's guest room. Soon the two of them got to work and because she figured that's why he was there in the first place she let him do all of the heavy lifting. By one in the afternoon they were done clearing it out.

"Now I just have to fill it with baby stuff," Garcia said as she looked around the room which was pretty empty now except for a dresser and a chair over in the corner.

Will smiled, "I don't think you'll have a problem with that after all you did help me pick out everything for Henry."

"Your right that was a fun day wasn't it," Garcia replied as she looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

Will nodded, "Which why I know for a fact that you'll be a great mom."

"You really think so," Garcia asked thoughtfully.

Will nodded once again, "Yeah I do besides the one thing I've learned is once you get to hold your child all your doubts disappear and you wonder why you ever had any to begin with."

"Why hasn't Jayje married you yet," Garcia teased after thanking him for his kind words.

Laughing Will shook his head before answering, "Don't worry that's on the agenda for this summer."

'Oh goody,' Garcia exclaimed, "Now let's go get some lunch and do some shopping."

"Alright lead the way," He agreed following her out of her apartment.

_**Later that evening…**_

__"So how was your day handsome," Garcia asked when Morgan answered his phone.

_"Tiring," Morgan answered, "What about you, did you get everything for our princess."_

"No," Garcia answered as she described some of the things she'd picked up to day. From the mahogany wood crib to the teddy bear she hadn't been able to resist. When was finished describing everything, "I wore myself out figured you and I could maybe finish up this weekend?"

_"Sure thing, baby girl hopefully this case will be wrapped up before then,' Morgan agreed._

'I'm sure it will,' Garcia reassured, "Just do me a favor and don't hurt your self trying to make it happen."

_"I won't I promise now do me a favor and get some sleep alright," Morgan replied._

Pressing her hand to her stomach she felt yet another small kick, "I would if the princess would stop kicking me."

_Yet another thing he had missed. Morgan thought to himself because he hadn't been home long enough to feel her kick yet. "Just tell her I'll be home soon, alright?"_

"Will do love,' Garcia agreed before saying good night and hanging up.

Once that was done Garcia rubbed the hand that was on he stomach in circles a few time before saying, "Settle down our dark knight will be home soon, you can show him all your new tricks then, but for now your Mama needs her beauty sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews and it sounds like you guys are pretty excited about what's going to take place in this chapter. So with that in mind I give you the moment you've all been wanting. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Chapter 9:**

_**Three days later…**_

__Fate was good to them both because it allowed Morgan to keep his promise. It was now Friday and Garcia was excited because Morgan would be walking through her door any minute now.

As if on cue Garcia looked up from her spot on the couch just in time to see Morgan come through the front.

"Hey baby girl I'm home," He greeted as he looked over at the couch and noticed her slowly getting up.

Now at 5 ½ months pregnant that wasn't such an easy task so he quickly dropped his bag and moved over to help her.

"I missed you handsome," She murmured against his shoulder because as soon as she was standing he had pulled her into a hug,

"I missed both of my girls,' He said before looking down at her stomach, "Is she still kicking you?"

"No I think she's sleeping at the moment," Garcia answered, "But give her a couple of hours and she'll be up and ready to show you her new tricks. "

He nodded before settling down on the couch with her soon nestled against him she drifted off to sleep and after watching her for a few minutes he too drifted off.

_**Three hours later…**_

__Sure enough a couple of hours later Garcia awoke and immediately felt the baby kicking. After just watching a still sleeping Morgan for a few minutes she moved one of his arms so that she could place his hand on her stomach. A few kicks later he himself awoke. "Whoa!" Was all he said as he opened his eyes all the way.

"I know," Garcia agreed, "Now you know why she keeps me up at night she starts about now and she keeps at it for hours.

"Does it hurt," Morgan his voice full of awe asked.

"Not really," Garcia answered truthfully as she watched him.

Nodding Morgan finally pulled his hand away and said, "Alright how about some dinner?"

"Sounds good," She agreed, "I've wanted a pizza all day so does that work for you?"

"Yeah sounds good," Morgan replied, "Why don't you go ahead and order it while I change out of these clothes."

Garcia nodded and picked up the phone as he grabbed his bag and headed towards the bedroom to change.

"It's ordered," She said moment later when he returned wearing sweats and an old t-shirt.

"Cool," He said as he sat back down beside her. Automatically he pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her and they bantered back and forth for the next several minutes until the doorbell rang.

One slice of pizza each later Garcia paused and looked at before grabbing a second piece, "You know I've been thinking."

"About what," Morgan asked in between bites.

"That's it's probably been forever since you last had sex," Garcia answered truthfully.

"What," Morgan cried out nearly choking on some pizza.

"Well it's true," Garcia said carrying on despite his obvious discomfort about their current topic. "Ever since Kevin died you've spent all your free time with me so I know for a fact you haven't been with a woman in quite awhile. Seriously Derek you've been acting weird lately and I think that's what the problem is."

Morgan just shook his and didn't say a single word until she said, "Anyways as I said I've been thinking it's really not fair for you do be celibate just because you agreed to help me raise this baby. Therefore I want you to know its okay with me if you want to have your own life aside from me and the baby."

"Damn it," Morgan muttered to himself when she was finally finished.

"What was that," She asked.

"That was…" Morgan hesitated for a moment before telling himself to just go ahead and tell her, "Pen, baby girl I need you to listen to me here okay."

"Alright," She agreed urging him to just spit it out already.

"If I wanted to be with another woman believe I would, you and I both know that something I've never had a problem with. However the truth is I don't want to be with any other woman right now and more importantly I can't."

"Why not," Garcia asked.

"Because I'm so in love with I can't even look at another woman these days, " Morgan said after he sat both of their plates down on the coffee table and pulled her closer to him.

"You're what," Garcia asked, "Did you just say you're in love with me?"

"Yes," Morgan confirmed, "I'm in love with you and believe me when I say that I don't think I've ever felt this way before."

Morgan watched her eyes and all of the emotions that played across her face as she processed that information.

She then smiled before saying, "do you know how many times I wanted you to say those words in the past. So many times, Derek and when I never heard them I convinced myself that it was never going to be that way between you and I and that it didn't matter because our friendship was so great. So I told myself that Kevin was good to me, that I should just let myself be happy with him.

"I'm so sorry baby girl, " Morgan said as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly, "I'm sorry I wasted all this time fighting how I felt."

"It's alright handsome," Garcia reassured as this time she kissed him, "I think it worked out right for us in the end."

"So does that mean," Morgan asked almost shyly.

"Yes silly, it means I love you too," Garcia replied, "I'm pretty sure a part has been in love with you since the day we first met."

Smiling Morgan kissed her this time with all of the pent of passion he'd been feeling for months now. The kiss seemed to go on forever until breathless he finally pulled away. Smiling up at each other they each took a couple of deep breaths before their lips met again. One, two, three kisses later he pulled away again but it was only so that he could trial kisses down her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N:** **Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter so much because it was one of my favorite one's to write. This one was a fun one as well for me because it's a bit more M rated than what I normally write, but for some reason my muse went that way and I usually just follow it without asking questions. Anyways after a busy weekend with not a lot of time to post or to write for that matter I'm finally updating. Enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review!**

**Chapter 10:**

Moments later as if his lips were magnetically pulled they once again returned to hers. "God baby we need to stop," He said in between kisses

"Why," She asked breathlessly in response.

"Because I want you so bad if we don't stop now I won't be able to," Morgan admitted.

"Then don't stop," Garcia replied because if she was being honest stopping was the last thing she wanted to do.

Pulling away just far enough so he could look at her he asked, "But…"

"But nothing, handsome," Garcia interrupted, "Sex won't hurt me or the baby. In fact according to JJ and my doctor sex can be even better than normal when you're pregnant."

"Is that so," Morgan asked with raised eyebrows.

Garcia nodded, "Yeah something to do with multiple orgasms or something to that affect. So you up for the challenge?"

He nodded nervously before leaning down to kiss her again. This may not at all how he imagined their first time together but that didn't matter because he loved her. Not only that he wanted and needed her. With in mind he ceased thinking and began just simply enjoying. Groaning he felt her slip her hands under his t-shirt.

Feeling the muscles in his abdomen quiver under her touch was intoxicating Garcia thought to herself before she too ceased thinking and began to simply just enjoy like him. His hands joined hers and together they pulled his t-shirt over his head. Once it was on the floor she placed a kiss over his racing heart.

Closing his eyes he temporarily relinquished control over to her and she relished in it by running her up and down the length of his torso settling them around his neck after several kisses to his chest.

'Take me to bed, Derek," She pleaded as his eyes dark orbs of burning desire fluttered back open.

Without a word he effortlessly lifted her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom where together this time they rid her of her t-shirt. Each now naked from the waist up they stared at each other for a few moments.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful," He murmured finally breaking the silence he bent his head and took one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth without giving her a chance to respond.

"Oh, oh!" she moaned as he feasted on her like his life depended on it. Smiling against her breast he trailed kisses over to her other one so that he could give it equal attention. Meanwhile his hands began inching her sweats down it wasn't fast enough for her though because she no longer wanted to go slow she wanted him now and she let him no it by tugging at his sweats as well.

Taking the hint the rest of their clothing was completely removed and he positioned himself behind her and buried his face in her neck before swiftly entering her.

"Derek," She screamed loudly because she was immediately hit by a rush of an orgasm. Quick and overwhelming she was hit by another one before he finally went over the edge screaming her name.

Afterwards she turned in his arms so she could look at him before saying, "That was amazing my chocolate Adonis."

He nodded because he was still unable to find any words to describe what had just happened let alone how he was feeling. She had to be the only woman alive who could render him speechless with one look, with one single remark. How could he have expected making love with her be any different?

"You okay," She asked minutes later when he had yet to say anything.

He nodded as he pulled her closer, "Never been better."

"I'm glad," She replied with a smile before they both soon dosed off.

The easiest way to describe the rest of the weekend would be that it was probably the happiest weekend that either one of them had had in quite away. Morgan would probably take that a step further and swear it was the happiest weekend of his life. Saturday morning as the sun rose they made love once again and then lunged around in bed before they were off to do the shopping he'd promised to do with her earlier in the week. Once bedding and several other items were purchased they headed back home where they settled down on the couch to watch a barrage of movies.

In between their movie snug-a-thon they began the great baby name debate, in the end after several names were tossed out they settled on Magdalene Blair Garcia-Morgan. To celebrate that decision they made love again and it was then that Morgan reached the conclusion that his baby girl was quite insatiable at the moment. Not that he really minded all that much because he couldn't get enough of her either. Sunday for the most part was spent mostly in bed and surprisingly come Monday they both went to work feeling incredibly rejuvenated.

"I'll see you in a bit," He said kissing her right outside her office.

She nodded and kissed him back ardently unaware just as he was that members of the team Emily and Rossi specifically could see them as they got stepped off the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N:** **So glad that you guys have loved the last two chapters so much they were truly a blast to write. For now though it's onward with the story, in this chapter you get to see the team's reaction to yet another shift in Morgan and Garcia's relationship. As always enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 11:**

"Did they just kiss," Emily asked the older man beside her as Morgan walked with Garcia into her bunker.

Rossi only nodded in response.

"So that means their together now, right," Emily asked next.

"It better otherwise I'm having another talk with the boy," Rossi replied before he started walking towards his office.

Emily smiled over at Garcia's office one more time before following him.

_**30 minutes later…**_

__"What," Morgan asked Emily who had been looking at him funny for the past ten minutes.

"Nothing just trying to figure out whether or not I've ever seen you this happy," Emily answered.

"You haven't," Morgan admitted, "I've never been this happy before."

Emily smiled, "And just think this could've happened a lot sooner if you'd listened to me the first time."

Morgan shook his head leave it to her to take some credit for what had happened over the weekend. Just to placate her ego a bit though he said, "Alright so I should've told her sooner, but the wait was worth it believe me."

Emily laughed, "I'll take your word for it but do me a favor and spare me the details. I've heard enough tales from your love life as it is."

"Yeah and I keep telling you hearing about it is not the same as experiencing it," Morgan quipped back in between laughs of his own.

Emily rolled her eyes in mock disgust as the youngest member of their team joined them in the bullpen.

"Do I even want to know," Reid asked as he set his bag down.

"Depends," Emily answered.

"Depends on what," Reid asked even more confused.

"On whether or not you were aware of how completely and totally in love with Garcia Morgan was," Emily answered.

"Oh," Reid said as an enlightened look came over his face, "So that's why you turned down every girl that asked you to dance that night."

Emily gave him a look that clearly said duh before shaking her head.

What's going on," Hotch asked he approached the three of them.

"Oh nothing much," Emily answered, "It's just that poor Reid here was left in the dark once again."

Hotch nodded it was something that they were all used to. He then looked at an obviously happy Morgan and said, "Anything I need to know?"

Morgan shook his, "I'm pretty sure you already know.'

"Alright," Hotch said with a nod of approval before he left the group and headed towards his office.

"Oooh! Don't you feel special," Emily teased Morgan once their supervisor was gone.

"Yeah I got the mighty nod of approval from the boss man," Morgan agreed with a grin.

"Exactly," Emily replied with a nod, "How does this make you feel?"

"Like I can conquer the world," Morgan replied back sarcastically before of them stopped their banter and actually got to work.

_**Two hours later…**_

__"Come in,' Morgan heard his boss call out not long after knocking on his door.

"I need you to sign off on these here,' Morgan said as soon as he was inside Hotch's office.

Hotch nodded and reached for the paperwork in Morgan hand silently he signed off on the paperwork and didn't say another word until Morgan turned to leave. "Morgan stay for a minute."

Morgan nodded before turning back around and sitting down just as Hotch had requested.

Once he was seated Hotch said, "Like you earlier I don't think I need to tell you that you have my approval. I couldn't be happier for either one of you."

"Thank you,' Morgan cut in when Hotch paused briefly.

Hotch nodded, "I'll handle Strauss but even that shouldn't be too much of a problem because everybody's used to you to by now."

Morgan nodded another thank you of sorts before Hotch went on to say, "Unlike me you haven't let this job consume you, maybe it's her I don't know, all I know is that you don't want to make the same mistake that I did when push came to shove I chose this job over my family and it cost me. Don't make that same choice choose them every time."

"I will," Morgan vowed with a nod before he stood up to leave.

_**Meanwhile at Garcia's bunker…**_

__"Okay what's going on," JJ asked after entering her friend's office and noticing an extremely happy Garcia.

Turning to her with a smile Garcia said, 'Derek and I… we uh…"

Noticing the slight blush had as she tired to answer her JJ interrupted her saying, 'Oh Garcie I'm so happy for you."

Just like that the blush quickly went away, "He's as wonderful as I ever thought h would be and after all these years he's mine."

JJ smiled, "Don't let him hear you say that," She then teased gently as she gave her friend a small hug.

"I don't mind," Both blondes then heard a voice say from the doorway.

JJ moved away and smiled over at Morgan before saying, "I'll see you at lunch, and we'll talk more then.'

Garcia nodded and JJ was gone leaving the two of them alone.

Moving over to her Morgan knelt in front of her and said, "As I was saying I don't mind as long as you don't mind being mine."

Garcia smiled and they kissed before she whispered reply, "That's one thing I could never have a problem with."

"Good," He replied before kissing her again and again. Finally he pulled away and put a little distance before things got any more carried away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N:** **Again thanks for yet another great response it's great to know I'm still keeping you guys hooked on this story. I have to admit I had a blast writing the teasing banter between Emily and Morgan as well as the rest of the team's reactions. Anyways onward with the story it's been a while since Fran's made an appearance in this story so she returns in this chapter. With that in mind enjoy and don't forget as always to review!**

**Oh I forgot I want to get your opinion on where you think I should end this story going into it the plan was to end it a little after the baby was born and then leave it at that. If I do that though then there isn't that much story left. So the question is do you want me to continue on with this story past when the baby is born or are you fine with me ending it there? I've also thrown the idea around of doing some sort of sequel from a grown up Magdalene's point of view, Do me a favor and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 12:**

_**Two days later…**_

Garcia waved goodbye to the delivery man before shutting her door. Morgan was out on an evening run but she was much too curious to wait until he retuned to open the package that had just been delivered to her even if it was from his mom. With that in mind she sat back down on the couch and proceeded to open up the box.

The first thing she found inside was an envelope with her name on it. She made quick work of opening the envelope and inside she found a letter from Fran:

**Dear Penelope,**

**I know your life has been very much upside down over the past few months but nonetheless I want you to know that the minute you told me my son agreed to help you raise this baby that she became my granddaughter. My first actually since Sarah's only had boys so far. Anyways with that said just as I've done for not only my own kids but for grandkids I've been working on a little something for her. It's not much but I hope you like it.**

**Love,**

**Fran**

By the time she reached the end of the letter Garcia was on the verge of tears and that's the sight that a sweaty Morgan found when he returned.

Noting the box on the couch he made his way over to her quickly before asking, "What's up mama?"

"Your mom," Was all she gave in answer as she handed the letter over to him and turned to the box sitting beside her.

Morgan quickly read the note with a smile. He should've known his mom would do this because she adored Penelope as much as he did.

Meanwhile Garcia pulled out the soft blanket Fran had knitted out of the box and smiled as she felt the softness of it in her hands. "It's beautiful Derek," She said tearfully.

'Yeah it is," He replied with a nod before going on to say, "Maybe it's a good thing we don't live in Chicago she's going to spoil Mags enough as it is."

"Oh and you're not," She quipped with a teasing smile before questioning the nickname.

Morgan just shook his head knowing she was probably right. "Maggie's way to ordinary if I called her I'd have to call you Penny and I could never do that because you are anything but ordinary."

Always the flatter Garcia thought to herself before saying, "Alright that works for now."

"Good," He said with a grin, before planting a soft kiss on her lips. As he pulled a way he murmured something about needing a shower.

She stood up and with the blanket in hand she followed him until she reached the doorway of the nursery. Going inside and making her way over to the crib Morgan had put together last night she carefully hung the blanket over one side of the crib. Smiling she stared at it for minute or two before leaving. In a little over three months this room would be occupied. Could her life get any better?

As soon as she settled back down on the couch in the living room she picked up her phone and dialed Fran's number.

"Fran, thank you the blanket is wonderful," Garcia greeted when she heard the older woman answer.

_"Your welcome my dear," Fran replied back with a smile, "I take it I picked the right colors then?"_

"Oh definitely," Garcia replied. The nursery was going to be full of soft yellows and greens with a splash of deep bold purple thrown in as an accent.

_"Good," Fran replied before asking, "How are you and the baby doing?"_

"We're both doing great, well I'm getting as big as a whale but overall we're both good," Garcia answered.

"No your not," Fran could hear her son say in the background. _"Is he behaving himself," She asked._

"At the moment yes," Garcia answered as Morgan sat down beside her and leaned his head on her shoulder.

_"Fran smiled, "So anything else new?"_

"No not much, the girls are throwing me a little baby shower at work tomorrow," Garcia answered strangely nervous to tell the woman that her and her son were no longer just friends.

Almost as he sensed that Morgan reached for the phone before his mom could respond saying hello before he went on to ask, "You want to hear some more good news?"

_ "Does this have to do with you and Penelope," Was Fran's reply._

"Yeah," He answered as he smiled up at Garcia because he still had his head on her shoulder, "She made me the happiest man in the world this weekend."

_"It certainly took you long enough," Was his mom's response._

"Yeah but you've always said good things come to those who wait," Morgan quipped back.

_Fran smiled, "That might be true baby but you were just being stubborn on this one."_

"I know but not anymore," Morgan agreed.

A few minutes later he said goodbye to his mother and hung up. "She couldn't be happier about us you know that right," Morgan said to Garcia as soon as he had set the phone back down on the coffee table.

"I know," She answered her previous nervousness forgotten.

"Good," Morgan said as he nuzzled her neck, "Now what do you say to calling it a night?"

"Lead the way my love," Was her reply before he helped her to her feet and lead her to the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N:** **Wow seriously over 100 reviews already that's just awesome. Anyways I just wanted to thank all of you for that. Honestly this chapter here should have been up already but I just haven't gotten around to typing any of the new ones up yet. No good excuse other than pure laziness on my part but I plan on rectifying that today. Anyways here's another chapter at last, enjoy and as always don't forget to review.**

**As for where I'm ending this story that's still a bit up in the air, the good news for you though is that it means there will definitely be more of it than what I had initially intended because I have decided that I'm definitely not going to end it right after the baby is born. Right now the baby's birth looks about three or four chapters away and I'm thinking about writing another three or four chapters past that. Does that sound okay to you all?**

**Chapter 13:**

_**The next day …**_

"Okay let's get the party started," Emily exclaimed as she ushered Garcia into JJ's office and shut the door.

Garcia just shook her head and moved slowly over to a chair. Once she was seated she looked at all of the presents, "Those all aren't from you two are they?"

"No there's at least one from every member of the team," JJ answered.

"And about 1000 from just Morgan alone," Emily added.

"Not quite that many," JJ reassured shaking her head at Emily whom at least four of the presents were from.

Garcia just smiled in response before reaching for the first gift. Picking up the bag that was closest to her she reached inside and pulled out several books one was a complete anthology of Aesop's Fables, another was a collection of Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes, as well as another couple of classic stories.

"Reid said you were going to need some good books to read to her," JJ remarked as Garcia thumbed through the books.

"He did the same thing for Henry, didn't he," She asked as she placed the books back in the bag.

"Yeah Will swears he sends a new one every week," JJ answered, "My son's not even a year old and he has his own library."

"That's what happens when you give your kid a genius for a godfather," Emily quipped.

JJ just shook her head again as she handed Garcia another gift, this one was from her.

"Oh how adorable," Garcia gushed as she pulled out one of the many dresses JJ hadn't been able to resist buying.

"I know," JJ agreed as Garcia pulled out about four more outfits, "I couldn't resist."

"Neither could I," Emily agreed as she handed one of her presents, "We're here to make sure she end's up being as much of a fashionista as you are."

"Sounds good to me," Garcia replied who had no problem leaving today with another complete wardrobe for her daughter. Derek might but oh well.

_**BAU bullpen…**_

"So it's settled then," Morgan asked.

Reid nodded. He didn't really know how much help he would be but nonetheless he'd agreed to help Morgan finish up the nursery this weekend.

"What'd you con the boy into now," Rossi asked as he approached the two younger men.

"Helping me finish the nursery this weekend; I've still got plenty of things to put together and walls to paint," Morgan explained, "You want to volunteer?"

"Depends what's in it for me," Rossi replied seeing how he had no actual plans for the weekend.

"Oh maybe a nice bottle of scotch or two," Morgan offered in response.

"Hey how come you didn't offer me anything," Reid asked before Rossi could say anything.

"Because I knew I could talk you into without offering you anything, face it kid you're easy," Morgan answered before turning his attention back to Rossi who appeared to still be contemplating his answer.

"Scotch, you say,'" Rossi finally said.

"Yep and the never ending adoration of Penelope," Morgan added.

"Alright then," Rossi agreed.

"Thanks," Morgan said as their unit chief made his way over to them.

"What's going on," Hotch asked as he looked at the three of them.

"Morgan conned us into helping him finish the nursery,' Rossi answered.

"Conning is such a strong word man I like to think of it as persuading," Morgan argued.

Hotch just shook his head before he heard Morgan ask whether or not he wanted to help. "I've got Jack for the weekend," He answered, "But I could still swing by for a little bit."

"Good you've got more experience with this than I do," Morgan replied.

Hotch didn't argue instead he just nodded before heading back to his office.

Later that day Emily and the others helped Morgan load his SUV with all of the gifts because he had refused to let Garcia carry anything.

_**That weekend…**_

"I can't believe you conned the whole team into helping you," Garcia teased as they ate breakfast.

"Hey like I said to Rossi conned is such a strong word I like to think of it as persuasion,' Morgan replied right back.

"Yeah and I know just how persuasive you can be," Garcia agreed.

Morgan smiled as they continued to eat everyone would be here in about an hour or so.

Once they were finished eating they quickly cleaned up the kitchen together before making there way over to the couch. Where once again Garcia brought up what she'd been saying to him all week, "You know you don't have to finish it this weekend, we still have three months till she arrives."

"Yeah and like I've told you a dozen times now, with our crazy schedule I'd rather get it done now while I can rather than wait and have it unfinished," Morgan replied.

Garcia nodded whispering, "That's why I love you hot stuff," Before she leaned up and kissed him.

Using his hand to cup her cheek he held her lips to his and kissed her back with equal fervor. "Right back at you gorgeous,' he whispered breathlessly moment later when they pulled apart for air.

Garcia just smiled and Morgan couldn't resist leaning in to kiss her once again.

"They'll be here any minute," Garcia warned as he kissed his way over to her earlobe and nipped at it.

"Yeah I know," He whispered back, "Until then we can play."

As if on cue not a moment or two later there was a knock on her door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N:** **Thanks once again for the great response to the last chapter. Stupid me decided to rewrite this chapter the other day and then I couldn't get what I really wanted out of it. There's a small part of me that's still not quite happy with it yet. However I still like it better than the first draft so I'm going to leave it like this and move on. Enjoy and as always don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 14:**

""You should get the door," Garcia murmured breathlessly as Morgan continued to nibble and kiss her neck.

"Yeah, yeah I'm working on it,' Was his answer as he returned his mouth to hers.

There was another much louder knock on the door before he finally pulled away, but not before promising they would pick up where they left off later.

"We better," She called out just as he opened the door.

'Hey," Reid greeted as Morgan moved aside and ushered him in.

"Hey your self sweet pea," Garcia greeted back as she slowly stood up and waddled her way over to him.

Reid just grinned and met her halfway where he was enveloped in a hug.

"Leave the kid alone, mama,' Morgan warned with a shake of his head, 'He's here to work, alright?"

Garcia just rolled her eyes in response as she pulled away from Reid.

Just then there was another knock on the door and Morgan once again opened it.

"Wow you actually came," Morgan teased Rossi.

"Shut up," Rossi replied in greeting as he walked in, 'You knew the minute you said scotch I'd be here."

Morgan grinned in response and was just about to shut the door when he saw Emily walking up. "What are you doing here," He asked.

"Someone has to make sure you boys actually work," Emily answered with a serious look on her face.

Morgan shook his head only Emily would think something like that.

"Oh good you're here," Garcia greeted once Emily was inside.

'Yes I promised you I'd keep them in line," Emily said as she gave Garcia a small hug.

"Don't forget I've got a whip you can use if they get to out of hand." Garcia whispered before Emily pulled away.

"I heard that baby girl," Morgan piped up, "And I wouldn't give it to her if I were you."

"Don't worry I wouldn't use it on you, Morgan,' Emily reassured, "I know you'd enjoy it way to much."

"I'd enjoy it a lot more under different circumstances,' Morgan agreed with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Knock it off before you scare Reid off," Rossi said interrupting the banter.

"Alright let's get to work," Morgan agreed.

And that's exactly what Morgan, Reid, Rossi, and even Emily set out to do as they made their way to the nursery. Garcia meanwhile resettled herself back down on the couch to await the arrival of JJ who was coming over to hang out with her and Hotch who would be arriving soon with his son.

_**Almost two hours later…**_

"That's probably Hotch," JJ said as she handed her son to Garcia went to answer the door.

Garcia nodded as she cooed to her godson.

"Hey," Hotch greeted once JJ had opened the door and said hello, "Sleepyhead here tried to sleep the morning away."

JJ just smiled as she looked down at her boss's young son. Jack was currently acting shy and was wrapped around his father's leg. At three the little boy was looking more like his father everyday. "Hi Jack," She greeted.

Jack snuck his head out and grinned, "Hiya"

Jack stayed close to his father as they walked inside and then grinned happily when he saw Garcia.

"Look at you, you're almost more handsome that your father," Garcia said once the little boy ran over to the couch and climbed up on it beside her.

Jack's little grin got even bigger before he stared at Henry curiously.

"Oh you haven't met Henry yet have you," Garcia remarked as she handed Henry back to his mother.

Jack shook his head.

"Well then it's a good thing you came with your dad today isn't it," Garcia replied.

Jack nodded and Hotch watched as his son asked JJ if he could hold the baby.

After a couple of minutes he made his way to the nursery where he found the rest of the team.

What he found was Emily threatening to dump a whole gallon of paint on Morgan.

"Emily behave," Hotch ordered as he stepped into the room.

"Thank god, man," Morgan said as he looked over at his boss.

Hotch just shook his head sometimes Morgan and Emily acted too much like siblings.

_**Later that afternoon…**_

"Hey baby girl," Morgan said as he came up behind the couch and kissed the top of her head.

"Hmm," Garcia said as she looked up from the cartoons she'd been watching with Jack.

"The Nursery's finished," He said with a grin.

Excited to see Garcia stood up as quickly as she could and followed him to the nursery one look once she was inside and she found herself in tears. The pale yellow and green striped walls, the bold purple bedding, the furniture, you name it was just perfect.

Putting an arm around her, Morgan whispered, "Those are tears of joy, right?"

She nodded as she leaned back against him, "Of course it's beautiful, absolutely perfect."

Moments later Garcia hugged and thanked each of them for helping before goodbyes were said to the rest of the team and ever slowly it became just the two of them again.

As soon as they were alone Garcia leaned up and kissed Morgan, whispering, "I seem to remember a promise you made to me earlier."

Morgan grinned and kissed her back before answering, "Yeah and it's one I fully intend to deliver on."

"Good," she replied in between yet another kiss, "Now where exactly were we?"

'I believe we were right here,' Morgan said huskily as he bent his head and nuzzled her neck.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N:** **Once again you guys are incredible and I'm really sorry it's been a few days since I last updated but things have been kind of crazy for me. This week shouldn't be though so expect updates to get back to their normal routine. Anyways the good news is you're getting a new chapter at last and that means that we are officially getting very close to the birth of the baby. Two chapters away in fact so do me a favor and enjoy as always and keep the wonderful reviews coming!**

**Chapter 15:**

It turned out it was probably very wise of Morgan to finish up the nursery like they had because when they got to work that Monday once again him and the team were headed out of town. This time to Mississippi after a week there they returned home for maybe three days before they were out the door again. The next month or so went like that and last night when they'd finally arrived back home Morgan found a very different Garcia than the one he'd seen during the second trimester of her pregnancy. The energy she'd gotten back during those three months was gone by this point and he could tell she just wasn't feeling good at all.

"What's wrong baby girl," He'd immediately asked after letting himself inside.

"I can't wait for this to be over," Was her answer as she tried once again to find a comfortable position.

Not knowing what to really say to that he'd just dropped his bag and made his way over for to her. "Is their anything I can do goddess,"

"Could you just work some magic with those gorgeous hands of yours," She'd asked.

"Of course," He had replied as he set down on the couch and helped her settle against him. Once she was settled he immediately began to rub her lower back. Eventually she fell asleep but it was still a very long night for the both of them.

That was last night and as a tired Morgan made his way to work he was glad he was able to convince Garcia to stay home for the day.

"How's she doing," A slightly concerned JJ called out as Morgan walked passed her office.

Morgan paused and said, "She wants it to be over and I think I'm starting to agree with her."

JJ smiled, "Yeah I was the same way. Tell you what I'll give her a call in bit alright?"

"Thanks," Morgan said in response, "I'm just going to finish up some paper work so tell her I'll be home early."

"Will do," JJ said as she watched him leave her office.

_**Later that day…**_

Garcia shook her head as Morgan let him self in around one in the afternoon. "You know you didn't have to leave work early handsome," She said as he sat down on the couch. "I'm feeling much better now."

"Glad to hear it, babe," Morgan replied with a tired grin, "But we didn't have much going on anyways."

"Alright," She said with a nod. "Take a nap with me you look exhausted."

"Sounds good," Morgan agreed as he helped her up and led the way to the bedroom.

A couple of hours later a refreshed Morgan awoke to find Garcia watching him.

"What's up," He asked as he stretched.

"Not much,' Garcia answered, "Your sister Sarah called a few minutes ago."

"I see," Morgan replied, "What did she want?"

"Michael's uncle passed away so she and him are leaving the boys with your mom and are flying out to Annapolis," Garcia explained.

Morgan nodded as she continued. He'd almost forgotten his brother-in-law had family out here.

"Anyways the funeral is Friday and she wanted to know if we were busy on Saturday since their not leaving until Sunday," Garcia continued to explain.

"Let me guess you told her we didn't have any plans," Morgan said in response when she was finished.

'Of course I did," Garcia said with a smile. "I told her we'd make reservations and meet up for lunch somewhere in D.C."

"Sounds good to me but only if you're up for it," Morgan agreed.

"I should be and if I'm not you're going by yourself because it's been way to long since you've seen her," Garcia replied.

"Baby girl," He started to argue but was quickly off by a kiss from her.

"You're going no matter what, ok," Garcia said when she pulled away.

Relenting he gave her a nod before leaning in to kiss her again.

Moments later they parted and she looked at him and grinned before saying, 'Now that we've got that settled it's time to feed me and the baby."

"Your wish is my command, beautiful," Morgan said as he slid out of bed and helped her up as well.

Together once they were in the kitchen they fixed them each a grilled ham and cheese sandwich and settled on the couch to eat them. Afterwards Garcia shifted positions once again indicating that her back was starting to hurt again.

"Is their anything we can do for that," Morgan asked as he automatically began to rub her back like she'd asked him to do the night before.

"Yeah JJ suggested putting some heat on it earlier and it really seemed to help earlier," Garcia answered with a sigh as he continued to massage her lower back, "Right now though that feels wonderful."

"Good,' Morgan said as he placed a kiss to her hair.

20 minutes late they replaced his hands with a heating pad and Morgan put a movie in.

And that's how the two of them quietly spent the evening. Around 10pm she opted for a warm shower hoping it would relax her and allow her to sleep. It did snuggled up against him she was almost asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N:** **Thanks once again for such lovely reviews everyone and hurray I'm posting two days in a row, sadly it's been awhile since I've actually done that, lol. This is the last chapter before baby Magdalene's arrival which means there's only four chapters of this story left. Anyways onward with the story and as always do me a favor enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 16:**

_**Saturday morning…**_

___"So are we still on for lunch today bro," Morgan heard his sister ask as soon as he picked up the phone._

"Yeah looks that way, Penelope says she's up for it," He answered with a smile as he watched his baby girl brush her hair.

_"Good it's been way too long since I've seen her," Sarah answered happily._

"Yeah it has," Morgan agreed knowing all to well it had been well over a year.

_"Alright, I'll let you since I'll be seeing you in a bit," The eldest Morgan child said._

"Looking forward to it," Morgan said before hanging up. Setting his phone down he made his way over to Garcia and took the brush out of her hands.

"Thanks love," Garcia murmured as he finished the task for her.

"Anytime," Was all Morgan said in response moments later when he was done. He then left her alone after a quick kiss so that she could finish getting ready.

Close to an hour later Morgan turned his attention away from Sportscenter to find his baby girl all decked out in a teal colored dress.

"What," She asked as he continued to stare at her.

"Nothing," He said as he quickly shut off the TV and made his way over to her. Once he reached her he finished his sentence by adding, "Nothing except that you're beautiful."

Garcia laughed this dress had been her last resort. The only one after trying on at least three that hadn't made her feel fat and uncomfortable. With that in mind she shook her head before saying, "Handsome the last thing I'm feeling right now is beautiful, fat yes, but beautiful, I don't think so."

Inwardly Morgan rolled his eyes but he didn't argue with her because he knew it was an argument he wouldn't when. Not to mention the fact that he'd been warned by more than one person not to argue with a pregnant woman. Instead he just kissed and asked, "Are you ready to hit the road?"

She nodded and grabbed her purse on the way out. They still had more than plenty of time till their lunch reservation at noon but she and him both knew they'd be stopping more than once a long the way.

_**D.C. Two hours later…**_

__Sure enough they had to stop four times along the way so that she could pee nonetheless though they arrived with plenty of time to spare. After a bit of shopping at Garcia's insistence they made their way to the restaurant arriving almost at the same time as Sarah and her husband.

"Sarah," Morgan called out as he spotted the couple about to enter the restaurant.

With a smile Sarah paused to wait for them. As her baby brother and Penelope reached them it dawned on Sarah what she was seeing. For the first time she was seeing her brother truly and for that alone she would be eternally thankful to the blonde standing beside her brother.

"What's with the look," Morgan asked as he wrapped his older sister in a hug.

"Nothing," Sarah sad as she hugged him back, "You just look really happy."

"I am," He agreed before pulling away.

Turning to his brother-in law he held out a hand and the two men shook hands before he offered up his condolences, "Sorry to hear about you uncle man."

"Thanks," Michael a taller and lankier version of Morgan said, "30 years as a cop we didn't expect him to go out any other way."

Morgan nodded and the four of them made their way inside.

"Mom's so excited about the baby," Sarah once they were all seated.

"Yeah I can tell," Garcia replied, "I am too less than two months till she arrives."

Sarah nodded with a smile, "I'd love to have a girl, but Michael here says he fine with just our two boys."

"I can't blame him the thought of another you is terrifying," Morgan interjected.

Garcia lapped him playfully before saying, "Ignore him, how are the little angels by the way?"

"Wonderful," Sarah answered ignoring her brother just like Garcia had said to, "Jayden still doesn't like kindergarten and DJ misses having his brother around during the day."

Garcia nodded and the two women continued to talk like old friends through out the entire lunch like friends. Morgan and his brother said a few things here and there but for the most part just shook their heads at the two women.

Finally at last once their stomachs were full the four of them said their goodbyes and the two couples went their separate ways.

"That was fun," Garcia said once they were on their way out of D.C.

"Yeah you and Sarah certainly seemed to enjoy yourselves," Morgan said with a grin as he continued to drive.

"That's because your entire family is as wonderful as you," Garcia replied back as reached over and squeezed his hand.

He squeezed it back and minutes later she was dosing quietly.

_**Quantico about an hour later…**_

__"Baby girl, we're home,' Morgan said as he leaned over to kiss her awake.

Garcia slowly woke up with a smile and noticed that they were indeed home before saying, "Sorry handsome I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

'That's alright goddess," Morgan replied as he got out and came around to open her door. Once he had it open he helped her out and as they made their way into her apartment building he said, "Tell you what once we get inside I'll rub your feet and back for you and you can take it easy the rest of the night."

"Sounds heavenly," She agreed as he unlocked the door and led them inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N:** **First off happy Wednesday everyone especially since we get a new episode tonight. Second off, I know I keep saying it but thank you all once again for the continued response and support to this story. This one has surprisingly been the most popular story I've written so far. With that in mind we've reached another pivotal point in this story because its time for the birth of the baby. Enjoy and as always don't forget to leave a review.**

**Chapter 17:**

_**Four days later…**_

"Thank you and welcome to your first Lamaze class. My name is Stephanie," A voice said interrupting the quiet conversation Morgan and Garcia had been having with each other.

"For many of you I'm assuming this is your first baby so if you have any questions over the next six weeks don't be afraid to ask," The petite brunette at the front of the room continued once she had everyone's attention.

Morgan listened intently as she continued to talk trying his best to soak up as much information as possible; especially since he knew the chances of him being able to make every class were slim.

"Lighten up, handsome," Garcia whispered to him as he felt her squeeze the hand he had resting on her stomach.

"I can't gorgeous." Morgan whispered back, "I happen to take this very seriously."

Garcia just shook her head and turned her attention back to Stephanie who was giving an overview of everything they would be covering over the next six weeks. "Any questions so far?"

Several people including Garcia, herself, raised their hands so Stephanie pretty much spent the rest of the class answering questions. Around 8pm class was over for the evening so Garcia and all the other mothers-to-be slowly made their way out of the class room.

One week later just like Morgan had suspected he was two states away with Emily assisting on a case so Garcia walked into class early all by herself. Stephanie and another couple whose names she couldn't recall were already there.

"Penelope, right," Stephanie asked as she ushered her over to the three of them.

Garcia nodded as she approached the group.

"Good, this is Jessica and her brother Jeff," Stephanie replied as she introduced Garcia to the other two.

"Nice to meet you both," Garcia said to the younger two with a smile.

The three of them made small talk for a next few minutes during which Jessica explained that she'd dragged her brother to these classes with her because husband was currently deployed to Iraq and there was no way she was going to come by herself.

"Speaking of coming alone where's that handsome man you came with last week," Stephanie.

"Oh my chocolate Adonis, he's out battling evil forces," Garcia answered in her usual manner before explaining briefly what he did for a living.

Morgan was only able to make to of the final four classes but Garcia didn't mind because when he wasn't able to come she just hung out with Jessica who had fast become a dear friend and confidant. They had more than one thing in common not only were they each having their first child but they were both having girls as well. On top of that they were both due around the same time. At the end of the final class both women exchanged numbers and email addresses with a promise to keep in touch throughout the last month of each of their pregnancies.

_**One month later…**_

The final month of her pregnancy resulted in her being a bad combination of anxious and miserable. Back pain and Braxton Hicks contractions became even more frequent and worried Morgan to death which didn't help matters. Her doctor assured them both more than once everything was okay but nonetheless kept an eye on both the baby and its mother.

One week before she went into labor the baby dropped and finally last night both she and Morgan realized the contractions were the real thing so Morgan grabbed her already packed bag, called her doctor and drove her to the hospital.

Once they had her settled in a room Morgan gave JJ a quick call, who in turn called the rest of the team. This all took place around 10pm and it would be another 12 or so hours before Morgan would see his daughter—in every other way but blood—enter the world.

Yes that's right at around 10:40am the next morning Morgan cut the umbilical cord; Magdalene Blair Garcia-Morgan had finally arrived.

Overwhelmed by all of the emotions he was feeling Morgan did the only thing he could think of and that was kiss the love of his life as they both her and the baby up.

"You did it, you did it goddess," He kept saying over and over as he bushed away her tears before the doctor finally asked if he wanted to hold his daughter. He nodded and as he took the little girl in his arms all he could do was smile. "Hi little angel," He finally said, "It's good to finally meet you."

"Let me see her Derek," An exhausted Garcia finally said after watching him hold her daughter for a few minutes.

"Here's your mama, Mags," Morgan whispered as he gently placed her in Garcia's arms.

"Oh look at you," Garcia cooed in wonder as she gazed at her daughter. "She's beautiful," She then claimed after taking in her daughter's blond hair and big eyes.

"Yeah but only because she looks like you,' Morgan agreed as he watched the two of them.

Garcia smiled at that but her gaze remained on her daughter. Finally Morgan leaned over and kissed them both before saying, "I'm going to let the team know alright?"

She just nodded and waved as he left the room.

"You're a lucky little girl you know that," Garcia said to her daughter once they were alone, "He loves us both very much despite everything and there's a room full of people waiting to meet you as well."


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N:** **Judging by your response you guys are as happy as I am about the baby finally being here. Once again I thank you for all of the reviews. And with that in mind onward with the story the next three chapters or so will be wrapping up the last few things I want to cover in this story. **

**I believe I mentioned it before but I'm still throwing around the idea of doing a sequel to this; more than likely though it would be from a grownup Mags POV and would involve her looking back at growing up with Morgan and Garcia for parents. How does that sound to everyone? Do me a favor and let me know and as always enjoy.**

**Chapter 18:**

_**Hospital waiting room…**_

Just like JJ had promised she'd informed the rest of the team immediately after Morgan had hung up. However none of them had arrived at the hospital until this morning and that's where they had all been waiting for the past couple of hours.

"Look he's coming," Emily said as she nudged Reid with her elbow.

Reid nodded and set down his book as the rest of the team watched Morgan walk up to them. The smile they saw on his as he drew closer was contagious and all of them found themselves smiling to by the time he was standing directly in front of them.

"She's perfect,' Morgan said his smile getting even bigger as he informed them that Magdalene weighed 6lbs 8oz, was 19 inches long and looked exactly like her mother.

Emily reacted first by standing up to hug Morgan, "Look at you, you look like a proud papa," She whispered.

"I am," Morgan whispered back, "Although you should've seen the look on the nurse's face when she saw the baby was a 100% white. There's no way they believe the baby's mine."

"Eh what do they know," Was Emily's response as she pulled away, "She's yours in everyway that counts."

Morgan nodded and then the rest of the team offered up their congratulations. Another sisterly hug from JJ, a brotherly one from Reid, a hand shake and a pat on the back from, Rossi, and a simple handshake from Hotch, who had a small rare smile on his face.

Once all of the congratulations were complete JJ asked, "Can we see them?"

Morgan nodded and the team then followed him to Garcia's room.

_**Meanwhile back in Garcia's hospital room…**_

"I think our visitors have arrived angel," Garcia said as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Knock, knock," Morgan said as he reentered her room with the rest of the team.

"Hey," Garcia greeted everyone as they all filled the room.

They all returned her greeting before Emily asked, "Can I hold her?"

She nodded as Emily took the baby from her. "Hey there sweetheart," Emily cooed once the baby was nestled in her arms. "I'm the one to call if your daddy over there ever gets on your nerves. You see he'll never admit it but I can beat him up."

Morgan just shook his head before saying, "Em do me a favor and let her enjoy life a little longer before you fill her head full of lies.'

Emily just smiled before the rest of them took turns holding her. Once they all had a turn Hotch ushered the team out because he could tell Garcia was fighting to stay awake.

"Get some rest goddess," Morgan said when they alone.

Garcia nodded half asleep already before saying, "You too hot stuff."

"Alright," He agreed as he climbed in bed beside.

Garcia went to sleep right away but Morgan remained wide awake. His life had changed so much over the past few months—not that he was complaining or anything—because it had definitely changed for the better. Eventually though he too gave into exhaustion and finally closed his eyes as well.

_**Three hours later…**_

_"I was wondering when you were going to call me," Fran said as soon as she picked up the phone._

"Sorry," Morgan apologized. He'd called his mom last night after they'd arrived but hadn't talked to her since.

_"It's alright, baby," Fran reassured, "So I take she's here all safe and sound._

"Yeah," Morgan answered, "And she's beautiful just like her mother."

_Fran couldn't help but smile as she listened to the love in her son's voice, "You're doing a good thing, Derek."_

"I know," He agreed, 'I couldn't love her anymore than if she were my own."

_"That's more than obvious and she'll never have any doubts about that, so don't you dare have any," Fran ordered softly._

"I won't," Morgan promised as he watched Garcia slowly come awake.

_Fran could hear the stirring in the background so she said, "Good I'll let you get back to them now."_

"Alright mom, I'll call you in a couple of days,' Morgan replied before saying he loved her.

Flipping his phone closed he turned and smiled at the love of his life. "How you feeling," He asked with a gentle smile.

"I just had a baby Derek, how do think I'm feeling," Garcia teased in response before giving him a smile.

Morgan gave her a rather sheepish look before leaning down to kiss her. "I've never felt better you and the baby are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Oh handsome," Garcia replied, "I have a feeling you're going to be the best thing that ever happened to me and our daughter."

Those two words, "our daughter" made Morgan's heart swell with a combination of pride and love, "Our daughter," he repeated as they both turned to see a nurse entering the room with Magdalene.

"I thought you might want to feed her," the nurse said as she handed both the baby and a bottle to Garcia.

The nurse then left them alone after saying she'd be back in a bit and the two of them then watched silently as their daughter latched onto the bottle hungrily.

"She's got quite an appetite," Morgan observed.

"That's she does," Garcia agreed as they continued to watch her suck on the bottle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N: Happy Friday everyone!** **Thank you all once again for all the wonderful reviews once again. Here we are almost at the end of this story. Only one more chapter after this one sadly; the good news is that I have decided to do the sequel I've been talking about so look for that sometime in the near future. Especially since the final chapter of this will be posted this weekend. Anyways enjoy and as always don't forget to drop me a review.**

**Chapter 19:**

_**Later that evening…**_

"Please, Derek," Garcia practically begged as she watched him feed the baby this time.

"Are you sure," Morgan questioned as he looked away from the baby.

"Yes I'm sure," Garcia answered figuring he not only needed but deserved one really good night of sleep before they brought the baby home.

"Alright," Morgan finally conceded, "Emily's going to stay with you right?"

"Yes I am, now leave," Emily who had just arrived back answered.

"A little too eager, aren't we," Morgan teased as he took the now empty bottle out of his daughter mouth.

"Possibly," Emily agreed, "But seriously Morgan you look pretty exhausted."

He nodded and leaned his down to kiss his daughter goodnight before standing up and laying her down on Garcia's chest. "I'll see all you tomorrow morning," He then said before leaning down to kiss her. With once final glance he was gone.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Emily said as she sat down in a chair next to Garcia's hospital bed.

"That's because you missed all the fuss he put up," Garcia explained with a grin.

Emily just nodded and smiled as the baby snuggled closer to her mother.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Morgan had just arrived home and it was no surprise where he found himself heading as soon as he entered Garcia's apartment. Once inside he moved directly to the nursery. Standing in the doorway he couldn't help but smile as he looked around the still empty nursery. He knew that it would be the last time he looked at without his daughter being in it and with that in mind he turned off the light and headed straight to the bed. Sleep came surprisingly easy despite the fact that Garcia wasn't in bed beside him.

_**The next morning…**_

The next morning Morgan woke up incredibly refreshed and as he had his first cup of coffee it dawned on him there was somewhere he wanted to go before heading straight the hospital. Therefore after a quick shower he headed out and drove to his destination.

Twenty minutes later he arrived at the cemetery. He'd been here three or four times before with Garcia but had always stayed in the car while she visited Kevin's grave; mainly because he figured it was something she wanted to do alone. This time was a bit different though so with one final deep breath he stepped out of the car.

He took another deep breath once he was standing at Kevin's grave before speaking. "Hey man," He began, "I bet I'm the last person you ever expected to be here but I just wanted to let you know that she's here…"

Pausing to collect his thoughts he let out yet another deep breath before continuing, "She's beautiful too, just like her mother but then agin tehre was never any doubt about that was there? Anyways I just wanted you to know that and to know that I'll take care of both of them. I promise."

With that he said goodbye and climbed back in his car. After one more final look at Kevin's grave he drove off to the hospital.

_**Garcia's hospital room 30 minutes later…**_

"How are my angels, this morning," A rather subdued Morgan asked as he entered the room and saw Magdalene in Garcia's arms just like he had left her the night before.

"We're both great," Garcia answered, "In fact we're both getting kicked out of here this afternoon."

"Good," Morgan said as he sat on the edge beside her, "Because the apartment's too lonely without you."

"Oh come here handsome," Garcia said as she brought his head down to her shoulder with her one hand; the other remained around her daughter. 'What's wrong," She then asked.

"Not much, I umm… I went to see Kevin," He murmured against her shoulder, "I just wanted him to know she was here, you know."

"Thank you for that sweetness," She replied unaware that Emily who had just returned from finding coffee was standing in the doorway watching them with a smile on her face.

"Your welcome baby girl," Morgan said as he lifted his head off her shoulder and smiled.

Garcia returned his smile before bringing his lips down to hers.

"Hey cut it out you two before you scar my niece for life," Emily finally said as she stepped further into the room.

Morgan pulled away and shot Emily a glare before saying, "Good morning to you too."

Emily just smiled before asking, "Did she tell you they both get to leave today?"

Morgan nodded before the adults were interrupted by a cry from little Magdalene letting them know she was awake.

Immediately he reached for her and scooped her up into his arms, "Good morning angel, I missed you."

She just wiggled and stretched in his arms.

"I think she missed you too, hot stuff," Garcia observed.

Morgan just nodded but his eyes remained glued to the little girl in his arms.

_**Garcia's apartment later on that afternoon…**_

Morgan opened the door to reveal the rest of the team waiting there to greet them.

"Welcome home," Hotch said as he led her to the couch. Morgan meanwhile went to drop Garcia's bag in their bedroom.

"Thanks sir," Garcia said as she slowly sat down.

"We're not staying too long we just wanted welcome her home," Morgan heard JJ explain as he arrived back in the living room.

Garcia shook her head, "Stay as long as you want, I'm sure she won't mind."

The team stayed to true to JJ's word however and were gone within the next hour. Morgan saw them out and after the last of them were gone he found Garcia in the nursery standing beside the crib where Magdalene lay with the blanket his mom had made wrapped around her.

Coming up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head before saying, "I think the nursery's finally finished."

She leaned back against him before murmuring, "You're right the only thing it was missing was her."

He nodded before saying, "Come on Mama, let's get you some sleep while we can."

And with that he led her out of the nursery.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Rock Solid**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings; Morgan/Garcia**

**Summary: Morgan is there for Garcia in the aftermath of Kevin's unexpected death and when she finds out that she is pregnant. Secretly in love with her he offers to be a father to the baby. Stay tuned to see how this will all unfold.**

**A/N:** **A big thank you to everyone who's stuck with this story since the beginning. Sadly we are at the end of my third multi-chapter Morgan/Garcia fic. Overall it was a complete blast to write and I'm still surprised by how popular it became. Again though, than you and with that in mind I give you the last chapter of Rock Solid. Enjoy, don't forget to review and stay tuned because the sequel will be coming your way!**

**Chapter 20:**

Barely two hours after they had laid down both Morgan and Garcia were woken up by the sound of the baby crying. Automatically Garcia went to get up but Morgan stopped her, "I'll go take care of her," He said before gently ordering her to get some more rest.

Garcia nodded and settled back down; Morgan meanwhile made his way to the nursery. "Hey angel," he said as he picked up.

Her only answer as he made his way to the kitchen was another wail. As quickly as he could he made her a bottle and once it was in her mouth she began to suck eagerly and immediately calmed down.

"That's it," Morgan murmured to her as he made his way back to the nursery. Once he was back inside he sat down in the rocking chair and watched as she continued to go to town on the bottle. During that time he just talked to her as if she could understand every word he was saying. When she was finished with the bottle she just stared up at him as he continued to talk. Noticing she wasn't sucking on the bottle he stopped his talking and grinned at her. "Daddy needs to shut up doesn't he?"

She just grinned back in response which Morgan took as a yes.

30 minutes later after she was burped, had her wet diaper changed, and was settled back down he returned to bed.

Hotch had given him the next few days off so two hours later he again got back up with the baby. It was a routine they settled into until he returned to work and Morgan had to admit he loved those times when he just got to hold little Mags in his arms.

Garcia loved those times too and she had plenty of them once Morgan returned back to work because Hotch had given her the same order he'd given JJ when it had come to their maternity leave.

_**One month after Mags' birth…**_

"Where is she? Where's my grandbaby," Fran said as soon as Morgan walked into the apartment with her and his two sisters. Much to his surprise his mom had waited almost a month before informing him last week that she and his sisters were flying out to see little Mags.

"She's right here," Garcia said as she appeared in the hallway with Mags.

Quickly the three Morgan women swarmed their way over to Garcia who informed them that she'd just woken up a few minutes ago. Morgan watched as his mom took the baby with a smile before he made his way around them and wrapped Garcia in his arms.

"Mmm," he sighed into her hair as she leaned back against him.

"Miss me much handsome," She teased.

"Always beautiful," He replied back very smoothly before leaning down to kiss her.

"Awe," He heard his younger sister Des say once he pulled his lips away.

"What," He asked as he glared over at her.

"Nothing," His sister said with a grin identical to his, "It's just Sarah was right for once you madly in love is adorable."

He would've said something sarcastic back to that but a phone call from JJ put a stop to that as well as his plans to enjoy the rest of the family gathering.

"I've got to go," He informed them all sadly as he hugged and kissed them all good bye. With that he grabbed his ready bag and left.

It was the first away case he and the team had since Mags birth and with that case and the ones that followed Garcia and the team noticed a very much welcomed change in Morgan. Sure he was as dedicated as he always had been, possibly more depending on how you looked at it. However he didn't take as many chances as they were used to him taking. Their resident macho man thought twice before throwing himself into danger. Weighed the risk more of his actions before he took them if only to make sure that at the end of a case he could return home to his daughter.

Garcia adjusted to motherhood as well and when her maternity leave was over she only returned to work part time, at least to the office that is. It was something she'd decided to do not long after they'd brought Mags home and it was a decision Morgan had supported 100%.

Mags grew like a weed and everyday it seemed as she was doing something she hadn't been able to do the day before. No matter how big the accomplish was she was praised by both her parents someway somehow.

The one year anniversary of Kevin's death fell right around the time Mags was four months old. However Garcia woke up that morning feeling anything but sad. A part of her still missed him. There wasn't any doubt about that. A part of her always would for her daughter's sake because without him she wouldn't be where she was to stay. She wouldn't have what had today.

With that in mind she turned over to face Derek who lay wide awake beside her holding Mags.

"You okay, baby girl," He asked knowing exactly what today was.

She nodded with a smile before saying, "Of course I am my vision."

And that was the honest truth she was because she had him, her rock, beside her. Love couldn't get any more rock solid than the love they had and with that in mind she lowered her head to kiss him.


End file.
